nameless_aimlessfandomcom-20200214-history
Neptune Craft
"Possess a Neptune Craft and fear no man, unless the man in question also holds one..." A Neptune Craft is a mysterious and supernaturally-powerful artifact that exists in the Nameless & Aimless universe. There is a substantial quantity of them entombed and obscured all throughout the world, and due to this they are treated as buried treasure of extreme value. It is believed that the ancient civilization known as Neptunians ''crafted them to be instruments of war and conquest using some form of sea-based magic involving the enchantment of items in the name of certain gods, and that they were left behind when the ''Neptunians vanished. Usage Once a Neptune Craft is within one's possession, it's ability cannot be freely utilized right off the bat unless three specific criteria are met: * Blood must be shed on the pearl that all Neptune Crafts have built into them in order to establish a 'contract' with it. The pearl will then take on a red hue to show that the craft's ability is able to be used by the holder. * The holder must not have an existing contract with a different Neptune Craft. If the holder attempts a second contract they will undergo what is known as the 'Curse of Avarice', a phenomenon in which the holder will lose all five human senses on the spot. * The Neptune Craft must not be "alive". When a contract is made with a Neptune Craft, its power is apparently binded to the holder for one thousand years, which means it cannot be used even after the previous holder's death. After one milenium passes since the last contract, the Neptune Craft's pearl will lose its red hue and revert to its typical pearlescent color. Even after a 'contract' is established with the Neptune Craft, there is no guarantee the holder will be able to wield it properly. Some crafts take a significant amount of practice to correctly utilize, while others are more elementary in use. Status As Treasure Due to their rarity and the powers that they provide, Neptune Crafts are regarded as treasure of the highest status. They are pursued by many for various reasons, with the two most common being their powers and worth. A single Neptune Craft can easily be traded for a lifetime's fortune, with some of the world's richest people having achieved their financial status from acquiring and selling them. Others believe that keeping a Neptune Craft for their own use it a better financial investment, as they are able to pursue all sorts of fortune (including more Neptune Crafts) by using the craft's power to their advantage. Categorization There appears to be a consistency in the types of powers that Neptune Crafts provide. Three known categories exist to classify and sort these powers based on how they are used. Commander-Type Commander-Type Neptune Crafts possess the ability to compel a certain element or attribute to provide itself, and they are considered to be the most destructive. One example would be Maximo Drago's Stormcaller Ring, which is able to draw lightning from the sky to strike a designated location within the vicinity. Wielders of a Commander-Type Neptune Craft are immune to the harmful properties of the attribute they command. Transformer-Type Neptune Crafts of the Transformer-Type are almost always intended to be wielded as legitimate weapons. All Transformer-Types possess the ability to change in structure at the will of the wielder to assume the form of a deadly instrument. Mastery of these Neptune Crafts can grant the wielder an enormous tactical advantage. It is believed a Transformer-Type in its "released" form is most effective against single targets. Enhancement-Type - Legendary Crafts The standard three types of Neptune Crafts appear to have been derivative of a much more powerful variant known as the Legendary Crafts. These crafts are apparently created by the gods and were bestowed upon Neptunians (and now humans) that have earned their trust and favor. What makes the Legendary Crafts more powerful in comparison is that they are directly given by the gods, as opposed to the standard crafts that were enchanted by Neptunians as part of a ritual. As suggested by their name, Legendary Crafts are even more difficult to obtain than their derivatives. One must somehow encounter a god to even begin the process of obtaining one. Though Legendary Crafts are not the product of the Neptunians, the few known ones are listed alongside Neptune Crafts for the sake of simplicity. History - Category:Items